Tecton's Exam: The Normo Boys Medicine
by Fan4Life07
Summary: Tecton has a condition blocking his superpowers, and teenage Normo boys Kaz and Oliver are experts in this medical field.


** It was probably a while coming, but here is a Mighty Med fic centered around the main superhero himself, Tecton, and his adoring Kaz and Oliver. Told in first person, I hope it allows you to slip into the story a little easier. I'm pretty happy with the turnout, so hopefully you all will be too!**

* * *

><p>I was experiencing "a back-up of unstimulated pressure stemming from the hyper-sensitive nerve endings between my legs," which was Horace's rounded pseudo-medical diagnosis that I had what Normos apparently called "blue balls." This "condition" was affecting my powers, which meant that without an immediate cure, I had two choices: risk my abilities going haywire while trying to save people, or sit back and let other heroes fill in for me. It was my sworn duty to protect Normos, who were defenseless and had malleable bodies that didn't respond to pain well. Besides, if my adventures weren't relegated through those comic books that Normo kids and teens found so entrancing, I might end up second to someone like The Crusher.<p>

That wasn't going to happen.

So I agreed to undergo whatever technological breakthrough Horace had in store for me, no matter how potentially dangerous it was. I was sitting on a hospital bed in nothing but a small white towel, a routine regulation for hospital procedures. It wasn't until Kaz and Oliver stepped into the room in their scrubs that worry really started to set in.

"So, Tecton, on your charts, it says you're suffering from a very cute ache in your body?" Kaz asked.

"I think you mean _acute_, and it's becoming worse by the hour," I said. "Are you two really going to be performing this procedure? It's not that I don't trust you, but…well, I've been around you both to know I should ask."

"Horace specifically assigned us to take care of you," Oliver said. "Apparently, this isn't common for superheroes, but for Normo teenage boys…well…"

"Let's just say Oliver is very well acquainted with his right hand." Kaz nudged Oliver, whose face was already reddening. I had no idea what right hands had anything to do with this rapidly growing pain between my legs, but if these two were the most qualified for my treatment, I was in their hands.

I didn't realize how literal that reluctance would be.

Kaz and Oliver were sitting on either side of me, running their hands all over my body. Their touch was tentative, fingers splaying across my abdominals, firmly grabbing my pectorals. My body was starting to feel hot all over, and not because I was trekking through an inferno. This far surpassed any other physical sensation my body had ever experienced, all from Kaz and Oliver touching my bare chest.

In typical Kaz fashion, he was the more vocal of the two, muttering comments about my "huge pecs" and my hard pink nipples which were standing on end from Kaz tweaking them so strongly. Then Oliver mimicked his partner in crime, and I couldn't do anything but sit there with my back pressed against the cool white wall behind me while they worked my body into a frenzy.

By the time they had replaced their wandering hands with their mouths, I had no idea what kind of procedure this was. If anything, it was only making my condition worse, as evidenced by the protruding erection stretching that tiny white towel to capacity. All eight inches of my cock were pulsing uncontrollably, and my balls were contracting with a reverberating dull ache.

"Tecton, your balls are huge," Kaz said as he reached down and grabbed my nuts. He squeezed so hard that a glob of pre-cum surged from the tip of my dick, which Oliver ran around the head of my cock with his thumb. I felt like I was losing my mind, panting like I had just gone ten rounds with Megahertz.

Both Oliver and Kaz had one hand on my shaft, stroking in perfect rhythm with one another, Kaz cradling my nuts with his free hand while Oliver groped my pectorals. Once he took hold of my right nipple and began twisting it, my body was officially being racked by too many different sensations. I practically roared as my orgasm overtook me, my nuts churning in Kaz's tight grip while my cock pulsated violently in their double hold. My hot thick white seed erupted from my cockhead, the first four or so shots streaking through the air to hit me right in the face, while the following blasts splattered all over my bare chest.

For a moment, it felt like I couldn't breathe. That had been the most explosive orgasm I had ever experienced, which had to mean whatever build-up that had been affecting my body had been broken down. At least, that was what I had thought, but the handheld medical scanner that Oliver had brought said otherwise. Apparently, my balls were still engorged with an alarming amount of semen. Kaz and Oliver looked at each other before crawling between my legs and double-teaming me with their mouths.

The combined pleasure of their hands was mind-blowing, but when they attacked my cock and balls with their mouths, I was gripping the hospital bed so hard that I thought I would tear a chunk of it right off. The synchronization between them was so incredible that I had to succumb to their superior knowledge. Horace had been right in entrusting the two of them. Their expertise had goosebumps teeming across my sweaty skin, and my cock was already fully erect even after shooting huge globs all of my muscles and face.

They were practically making out around my dick, their tongues halted from sneaking into each other's mouths by my thick shaft. I gasped when Kaz's big wet tongue rolled up the vein that stretched along the underside of my dick. Oliver took the opportunity to sink even lower and suck on my balls. I couldn't help reaching out and taking a fistful of his hair, guiding him to suck on my nuts even more. He was clearly surprised by my sudden forcefulness, eyes widening and a loud intake of breath filling his mouth, but seconds later, he was slobbering all over my nuts in what could only be described as pure worship.

Kaz, not wanting to be outdone, sank his mouth down to my balls too, and the two teenage doctors licked, sucked and even nipped at my nuts with their teeth. My hand was a blur on my cock, stroking my long hard shaft like I could give Blue Tornado a run for his money. My abdominal muscles were so tight and my pectorals were inadvertently flexing on their own accord. Kaz and Oliver had their eyes closed and their mouths open. My whole body went into a series of rhythmic spasms as I aimed my steel hard cock towards them, and shot another huge load all over their faces.

I painted their smooth faces, my hot cum dripping down their foreheads, globs of it hot across their lips and down the chins, some even streaked through their hair. After two gut-wrenching orgasms, I was sure that I had been cured, but when they pulled off their scrubs revealing that they hadn't been wearing underneath, my balls churned and my dick pulsed in unrelenting need.

There they were, standing next to each other with their backs facing me, and even more eye-grabbing, their smooth bare butts. Kaz's was bigger, rounder, and those huge melon-shaped cheeks looked so hypnotizing that I couldn't stop myself from reaching forward and taking a handful. Even though I never would have guessed, Oliver had a sizeable rear end as well, with two firm globes that looked even more toned than Kaz's. Within seconds, I was groping both of their butts, and they were pushing back into my hands.

I never knew Normos had such fascinating bodies. It was my turn to dive into the exploratory as I reached down and fondled their cocks and balls, noticing the differences between them. Their crotches were both hairless, just as smooth as the rest of their bodies, but Kaz's balls were plumper, in line with his bigger build. Their dicks felt about five inches each, though it looked like Oliver edged Kaz out by a centimeter or two.

My breath hitched in my throat when Oliver reached back and pulled his butt cheeks apart, exposing that tight pink pucker. There was no way my cock would fit in there, would it? But there he was, hair stuck to his sweaty forehead while he looked back at me, breathing heavy and eyes gleaming with a light I had never seen before.

I sunk to my knees, pressed my thumbs around the rim of his hole and bathed the small space with my tongue. Oliver was writhing and moaning like he was losing his mind especially when I managed to sink a little of my tongue inside his tight butt.

"Hey, don't forget about me," Kaz whined.

Kaz's butt tasted even better than it felt in my hands. I worked his pucker open with loud wet slurps, teasing my tongue against the quivering hole while I grabbed and squeezed those big bubble cheeks apart as wide as I could. The mixture of sweat and a unique taste that I assumed to be characteristic of Normo teenage boys had my tastebuds electrified.

Switching back and forth between them so neither one would feel left out was tiring, especially on my jaw, so once their entrances were wet enough, I simultaneously slipped my fingers into their soft and smooth Normo butts.

Feeling the tight folds of their insides clamp around my tongue was completely different than pushing my thick fingers deeper and deeper into their firm butts. I could feel the initial resistance, and the inner walls gradually softening, making room for another digit to stretch them open.

By the time I withdrew my fingers, and saw their twitching pink puckers my whole body was buzzing with a newfound heat. It seared through my hard sweaty pectorals, down my tense abdominals, and centered in my groin. The hunger that consumed me was animalistic.

I sat back on the hospital bed, Oliver following until he was straddling me. He held my hard cock by the base and positioned his little hole against my blunt head, and slowly pushed down, wincing as the bulbous tip slipped inside his butt.

A superhuman sense of self-control must have been one of my secret abilities because it was taking everything in me not to thrust upward and bury my dick to the hilt into Oliver's butt. Somehow, I had enough patience to let Oliver lower himself at his own pace, easing himself down until all eight inches of me were surrounded by Oliver's tight, wet inner walls.

I lay there, allowing Oliver to ride me. The occasional flash of pain that flashed across his face set off the superhero instinct in me. What could I do to relieve him of his discomfort? My answer was to grope his creamy smooth chest with one hand and stroke his hard cock that kept thwacking against my abdominals.

"Te-Tecton," Oliver gasped.

The chestnut haired boy started moving faster, and I began rocking my hips upward in time with his thrusts, feeling the welcoming squeeze of Oliver's butt around my cock. He had his hands braced on my shoulders, the expression on his face so breathtakingly erotic that I let out a throaty moan myself. Then, there was Kaz, sitting in a chair, slowly stroking his dick with his right hand and shamelessly burying two fingers between his big round butt cheeks with the other. Orgasm was beginning to swell inside me again. I could already tell it was going to be just as explosive as the first two.

Grabbing Oliver's hips, I lifted him off the hospital bed and pressed his back against the wall. With his legs locked around my waist, and his arms circled around my neck, fingernails digging into my back, I thrust wildly into him. Whatever above average restraint I thought I had vanished and was replaced by the overwhelming urge to come. I couldn't chalk this up to the condition anymore. Rocking so deep into Oliver's butt and feeling my nuts pulse as they emptied volley after volley of thick cum inside the teenage boy, and watching Oliver come without having his dick touched was a brand new desire ingrained in me. I watched him writhe against the wall, cum spurting from his light pink cockhead, hot white cum splattering all over his smooth chest.

I pulled out of Oliver, and watched my cum pour from his hole, trailing down his thighs and down his hairless legs. My balls still ached. And Kaz had positioned himself with his hands against the hospital bed, legs spread wide and big bubble butt arched out invitingly. Holding my sweaty hard cock still covered in my own cum, I pressed myself into Kaz.

Kaz's hero worship had always flattered me. It did the ego good to know that Normos were so amazed by me. The kid was more than a little weird, like when he took my boots, and his unnecessary routine of wearing two pairs of pants, but all those quirks made Kaz who he was. I had been apprehensive about two Normos working in Mighty Med, but I had grown to really care about both of them. I never would have imagined that I would be thrusting into him with reckless abandon, running my hands up and down his sweaty back while his juicy firm butt jiggled when I really rammed my cock inside it.

I slid my hands around to his front and found his small pink nipples, twisting and pulling at them even more aggressively than he had at the start of this procedure. Kaz had his head on the bed, his incredibly stylish hair all messed up from sweat, and his face a little red from being so hot. With my eyes focused on the most erotic expression I had ever seen, I couldn't keep my hands off Kaz's naked, smooth body. And when one hand reached down to grope his balls, the other found its way back to those fleshy globes.

They were hypnotizing. The more I grabbed them, the more I never wanted to stop. It was like my hand had instincts of its own, and right when I struck that small spot inside Kaz's butt that made his whole body tremble, my left hand laid a loud smack on his bubble butt. Kaz whined, and I felt his pucker squeeze my dick tighter than ever before. Over and over, I spanked his backside until ramming my cock so deep in Kaz's butt became too much. After I pulled out, all it took was a few hard tugs on my turgid cock for cum to spew all over Kaz's huge backside.

I couldn't take anymore. Four eruptions later, and my cock and balls were so sensitive that my thighs were trembling uncontrollably. Oliver was slumped on the floor, a glassy look in his eye while he humped his hand, mouth agape as he came all over himself a second time.

Kaz was panting when he turned over, his hard dick standing at full attention. I sunk my fingers into his well-stretched hole, and grabbed hold of his cock, letting him work himself to the orgasm he so desperately needed. I was thrown off guard when he grabbed my face and kissed me right on the mouth, his tongue snaking into the depths of my mouth as he came, his orgasm just as explosive as my own, shooting all over his chest and neck.

I pulled away, a mixture of our saliva connecting our hot lips, and saw his toes curling and legs trembling. The scanner revealed that not only had the blockage passed, but that I had far exceeded the necessary drainage, which meant that I had probably been cured after I came inside Oliver, and that shooting cum all over Kaz's butt was just a bonus. I didn't regret it though. My body was soaked in sweat, and I looked at both Kaz and Oliver, who were just as sweaty and covered in cum. The superhero urge to protect Normos suddenly became a lot more pronounced.

* * *

><p><strong> Will I ever stop writing Mighty Med? With the KazOliver chemistry, not likely. **

** Just finding ways to switch it up will be the challenge. Hopefully acting Tecton in the mix did a little of that this time.**


End file.
